<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharing The Sky by Syluk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793402">Sharing The Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syluk/pseuds/Syluk'>Syluk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Empath Uzumaki Naruto, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fix-It, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Good Uchiha Obito, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Red-Haired Uzumaki Naruto, Romance, Slow Romance, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, The Author Regrets Nothing, Third Shinobi War, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Uzumaki Naruto Has Issues, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syluk/pseuds/Syluk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They planned to send their only hope back. Before the end of the world, before the war, before the whole madness even started. And it worked. Plucked from one war and thrown into another, Naruto will make it work. No matter the cost. </p><p>(Time Travel AU, BAMF red-haired femNaruto x Obito) SLOW UPDATES</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato &amp; Uzumaki Kushina &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Obito/Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Obito/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Extraordinary Naruto FanFics, Not to be misplaced, Storycatchers Best of Naruto pile</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another red-haired BAMF time-traveling femNaruto fic from me! Yay! Please, take note that this will be more serious than ‘Luminous’. I like adding dark streaks to my characters, Naruto isn’t an exception. And romance will be a slow burn, so don’t get all hyped up right from the start. But I have great plans for this story, you’ll see. If you can live through my inhumanly slow updates that is ^^<br/>Like always, self-indulgent fics FTW!<br/>English is not my first language and I have no Beta, so please be aware of mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hurt.</p><p>Searing fiery bursts pulsated throughout all her body, jarring and brutal. With each passing minute the pain only amplified, without hope of the briefest reprieve, and with each passing minute her consciousness ebbed. Black mists swirled at the edges of her mind drawing, taunting her into sweet oblivion.</p><p>And every time Naruto refused to give in. Every time, the roar of defiance tore out of her raw throat as she struggled against the chains – the bindings inscribed with special seals to contain Kurama and her.</p><p>She was not about to let her friend be eaten by a giant husk of a god, to let him cease to exist.</p><p>No matter the cost.</p><p>Naruto resisted the extraction with everything she got. Everything she still had left.</p><p>Kurama was silent for a while now, not even a growl. Being ripped apart, stripped of his very existence drop by drop as his chakra got absorbed by the hulking demonic statue. Naruto's heart constricted at the thought of how much pain he should be in now.</p><p>"So stubborn. Just stop resisting already."</p><p>Naruto bared her teeth and snarled at the owner of that deep, vile voice. A guttural, feral sound that had no place coming from a human's throat.</p><p>Obito Uchiha, however, only tilted his head to the side, sizing the teenage girl in front of him with dark amusement etched upon his features. "Still so lively," he noted as dry as sandpaper. "No matter. The Kyuubi will be extracted and the Infinite Tsukuyomi casted upon the world."</p><p>He stood so close… If she could—somehow could reach him—tear him apart—rip his heart out—shred him into pieces so small they would be unidentifiable—if—she—could—just—</p><p>In a rush of adrenaline, Naruto lunged forward, eyes glowing demonic red.</p><p>Obito retreated a few steps back, letting out quite an undignified yelp of surprise. Just in time too, as the claws swiped right there his throat had been a split second ago.</p><p>Chains creaked and whined at the strain, but managed to hold out and Naruto bounced back. Her head dropped, cascading red hair hiding her expression as she bit down on a scream that threatened to escape.</p><p>"Your resistance is futile!" the Uchiha hissed, angry now, his pride wounded. "I will save this world!"</p><p>His words splintered inside her causing more pain than the extraction, but Naruto only wanted to laugh. Save this world? Just how delusional a person should be to think that he could save the world by destroying it?</p><p>Just when the agony was at its worst, it dissipated. The relief was so sudden and unexpected, that Naruto slumped in her constraints, all the remaining fight zapped away in an instant.</p><p>A sound reminiscent of thousands of birds chirping filled the air with double wrath. The dark cave lit up with a ghostly light of electricity snapping and whipping around.</p><p>There was a loud noise and yelling. Fighting, Naruto distantly noted, but she had no energy left to even look. Someone's cold hand touched her cheek and she instinctively flinched.</p><p>"It's okay, it's okay," the familiar voice soothed. Another hand brushed disarrayed hair out of Naruto's face, a surprisingly gentle gesture.</p><p>Naruto forced her eyes open, squinting at the blurry blurb in front of her. Finally, the world slid back into focus enough for her to make out her father's face. His eyes looked so blue against the background of wild Chidori light, despite the black sclera that surrounded them.</p><p>Naruto's throat closed up. The tiny, "Dad…" that managed to squeeze out sounded particularly strangled.</p><p>"I'm here, Naruto. It's okay. Everything will be okay."</p><p>A muffled shout, a groan, and a slightly shocked, "Kakashi!" behind halted Minato's comforting murmur. An acrid, irony smell assaulted everyone's noses.</p><p>The blond turned around to look at what happened. Naruto's heart sank as she caught a sight of her sensei hunched over, panting heavily and gripping one of his arms. Or what was left of it as all she could see was a bloody stub. Blood oozed through his fingers and dripped on the ground.</p><p>"Hurry. Go," Kakashi muttered, pushing the person who steadied him away in an attempt to get them all moving. "Get her out of here. He'll be back soon."</p><p>Naruto's eyes welled up with tears as she stared at her sensei.</p><p>"Hold her," Minato ordered the same person who was just at Kakashi's side, "I'll release the seals."</p><p>As the Yondaime began tinkering with the chains, different hands came around Naruto and pressed her against their own body to keep her in place. A sigh escaped her when the man shifted his position to relieve her arms from the strain as much as it was possible.</p><p>Warm breath ghosted her ear as the man whispered, "Still the same crybaby as ever," with a distinct lilt of teasing.</p><p>Sasuke.</p><p>Naruto wanted to throw back some sassy reply as she always did, to laugh as she aimed a punch at that smug smirk on his handsome face, but instead what left her mouth was a choking noise that sounded too much like sob for her liking.</p><p>The bindings clicked and fell. Suddenly losing what kept her vertical, Naruto's legs buckled and she all but collapsed, unable to muster even an ounce of strength to catch herself.</p><p>In one fluid move, Sasuke swooped the girl up into his arms. Some other time, the latter would have protested—she wasn't some damsel in distress!—but she was hurt and tired, bone-deep exhaustion, both physical and mental, sinking its claws into her. Yet, Sasuke was solid and warm and felt like home, so instead, Naruto said nothing and clung to him like he was the only safe port in a storm.</p><p>"You need to go," Kakashi urged as he wobbled closer, face pale as a sheet and drenched in sweat from exertion to stay on his feet. "Remember the plan."</p><p>"Sensei, what—"</p><p>A hand settled on top of Naruto's head, silencing her. It smelled like blood and smeared her already red hair with it as the man rustled them in an intimately familiar way. Kakashi's eyes closed to match his hidden smile as soon as she made eye contact with him. "Naruto," he said in a cheery tone. As if nothing was wrong, as if the world was still sane, as if this wasn't the last time she could be seeing her sensei. "Don't take everything too serious, don't forget to have fun."</p><p>She wanted to ask what he meant, because his words made absolutely no sense, but the man's attention already moved to his other student.</p><p>Sasuke stared back, expression blank and stoic as ever. It scrunched up into reluctant frown, however, when Kakashi offered him the same smile as he did Naruto moments ago. Ultimately, he rolled his eyes before giving a curt nod of acknowledgment.</p><p>More than anyone could have expected from the Uchiha.</p><p>Minato put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Support, apology, and farewell, all wrapped up in that one simple action.</p><p>It felt so final. Naruto shuddered at the thought. Sasuke's hold on her tightened in a mute comfort.</p><p>Minato gripped Sasuke by his arm and looked at his silver-haired student again.</p><p>"Go!" Kakashi commanded as the air behind him distorted. Ripples spread to the side from the single focal point, the dark figure slowly swirling into existence.</p><p>"N-no!" Naruto screamed and desperately reached for her sensei, fingertips about to brush across his vest, "wait—!" only to grasp on an empty air in the end when surroundings abruptly changed.</p><p>Instead of the dark cave, they stood somewhere in the middle of plains. As far as eyes could see, there was nothing here, only grass swaying in the wind with occasional small, sturdy trees scattered across and grand mountains lurking in the distance at one side.</p><p>Sasuke swept the area, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan taking all of it in, not leaving a single detail unnoticed. "Plenty of space. Good," he muttered under his breath. His gaze settled back at Naruto for one long moment as if trying to etch her countenance into his memory.</p><p>Sasuke put the girl down in the grass, every move clearly calculated to cause as little discomfort to her as possible. His eyes seemed to pause on her face again, but didn't linger. The next moment, he was already rising back to his feet.</p><p>Minato observed them, expression grim. The sort a person got when he was full of regrets, but knowing that there was no other choice.</p><p>Naruto didn't like it. Not one bit. Her hand shot out to grab onto Sasuke all on its own.</p><p>The Uchiha looked down at her. The hard lines of his face mellowed down and eyes softened. They always did. Always just for her.</p><p>Sasuke crouched down, prying Naruto's fingers from his clothes and taking her palm between his. He asked, "Do you remember the day we went on a date?"</p><p>The redhead swallowed the giant lump of 'not him too'. "You said it wasn't a date, 'ttebane," she mumbled, almost pouting. Damn Uchiha.</p><p>The corner of his lips did that thing it did when Sasuke aimed to be particularly grating on her nerves. "I lied." He pressed Naruto's hand to his chest with one of his own; another cupped her face, thumb stroking her whiskered cheek. "I'm sorry, Naruto," he said quietly, the words flowing out with a weathered tenderness. He poked her forehead then. "It seems there won't be the next time."</p><p>This was it, Naruto could tell. Her friend's voice was layered with an undeniable final tone that chilled the insides of her chest. "Sasuke…"</p><p>"Stop being a crybaby, Loser."</p><p>She couldn't stop the indignation rising at his old taunt and before she knew, the usual retort, "Screw you, Bastard!" already rolled off her tongue.</p><p>Sasuke hned in a way that sounded suspiciously like a smothered chuckle.</p><p>The wind carried distant voices. All three turned towards the direction where it was coming from. Dots lined up the horizon, a cloud of dust rising high into the sky behind them. Myriads of small ones and eight colossal silhouettes against the bright blue backdrop.</p><p>The young Uchiha straightened up, suddenly intense and alert, turning around to face the approaching enemy army. His fingers brushed across the sheath of his chokutō, until wrapping around its hilt. "Make it happen, Namikaze." Cold command got only amplified by the sparks of electricity discharging as the blade slowly slid out of its cage.</p><p>"I will," Minato replied, equally determined.</p><p>Unimaginable power sizzled in the air, raw and sharp, and static, making their skin rise in goosebumps. Streaks of pure white crackled around Sasuke's body and he surged forward, bringing forth a tsunami of chakra that instantly morphed into a monstrous shape of a great warrior. Susanoo reared back its giant sword, mimicking the action of its caster, and—</p><p>"Naruto."</p><p>Naruto's head snapped at her father who kneeled beside her.</p><p>"I don't have time to tell you the plan or answer your questions, so just trust me, okay?" Minato said, pleaded, as he pushed her to lay down on the ground in a careful though insistent manner. She obeyed wordlessly, despite millions of questions queuing up in her mind. "First," he blazed through the series of hand seals, "I'm going to transfer my half of the Kyuubi to you, so that he could return to his original form. It might be unpleasant in your state. Bear with it, please." After swiftly rolling the girl's shirt and mesh armor up to reveal her stomach, he placed both his hands on it.</p><p>The sudden onslaught of chakra choked the air from Naruto's lungs. It poured in like ravaging river breaking through a dam. Like a tidal wave, chakra flooded her already dangerously stretched coils and chakra pathways, fast and merciless, giving her no time to catch her breath. Some of them splintered, unable to keep with the new force, but were immediately repaired only to fracture again and again.</p><p>Naruto might have screamed, might have begged to stop. She couldn't quite recall that part, only the absolute pain. It couldn't have lasted long though, the screaming, because, by the time the transfer finished and all the foreign chakra sunk and stilled somewhere inside her, her speech could only come out in faltering gasps. Her father was by her side, stroking her hair over and over, saying it would be alright with a voice that betrayed his growing concern.</p><p>The ground underneath the duo rocked from the distant explosion. Minato looked up and his eyebrows drew together. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but we're running out of time," he murmured. He gripped the collar of Naruto's shirt, pulled it down, and with a single once-over assessed the intricate lines of the Hiraishin core seal tattooed on her skin—the true form of their infamous teleportation jutsu. Blue eyes flicked to the haggard face of his daughter, hesitant. "It will hurt again… Be prepared."</p><p>Naruto tensed. She trusted her father though. She trusted Sasuke and she trusted Kakashi-sensei. Whatever plan they devised, they wouldn't have pushed her through something like this if it wasn't worth it.</p><p>She sure hoped the plan was worth it even at this point she couldn't hazard a guess of what it could be.</p><p>Chakra ignited on the tip of Minato's fingers. He focused, brow creasing, eyes glazing over in deep concentration.</p><p>Anticipating another torture, Naruto made a conscious effort to stay still and not recoil from his touch. The tiniest mistake in modifying even the simplest formula might have ended up in a disaster. Not to mention the complex and multi-layered seal like Hiraishin, no matter how much of an expert her father was.</p><p>The pain didn't come this time. Of course, as the new lines were inscribed directly into her skin, there was a sharp tingling sensation, like hundreds of needles prickling at the same time, but nothing horrible or unbearable. Nothing she didn't already go through.</p><p>As soon as her father shook his hand, getting rid of the remaining chakra, finished with his work, a chuckle just spilled out of Naruto in a relieved huff. Minato raised his eyebrow in amused confusion, but her mirth died as fast as it emerged.</p><p>"Alright," the blond said, glancing over the seal one more time. Judging, making sure. The ground shook again. The battle drew closer now; they could hear the roars of the enslaved Bijuu.</p><p>"I need you to do one last thing for me," Minato said, heart swelling with love at the sight of those two stubborn pools of blue fixated on him, waiting. "Search for the Hiraishin mark, the farthest you can sense. It should be one way beyond the limit. I know, I know," he added sheepishly. "We should never teleport beyond the limit, but please trust me on this. Time is just as much a variable as space, bendable by seals given the right conditions and elements."</p><p>Naruto gulped and nodded, letting her father's soft tenor wash over her, but not trusting herself to speak yet. She already found the beacon he was talking about. It was far, a minuscule ping somewhere at the edges of her senses; so far away that she doubted that she could make it, but she was damned if she didn't try.</p><p>The shadow fell over them. It seemed that one of the mindless Bijuu finally slipped past Sasuke and made its way to them. None of the two ninjas looked at it though.</p><p>"I believe in you, my Little Flame," Minato uttered, voice cracking around the affectionate nickname ever so slightly. "Now, go!"</p><p>Naruto reached for that Hiraishin mark located so impossibly far.</p><p>Latched firmly onto it. Would do no good if she lost control during the travel.</p><p>Pulled herself towards it.</p><p>And Naruto Uzumaki was no more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The past is just a story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto woke.</p><p>It wasn't slow swim to consciousness, but rather a brutal jerk that snapped her into the waking world. As if sleeping had become a dangerous thing—and it had been dangerous for quite some time now, done only out of pure necessity—and within seconds, Naruto was up and moving, scrambling to her feet, pushing her meager remains of chakra outside of her, reaching as far as she can, feeling, sensing and—</p><p>—nothing.</p><p>For a second, maybe less, there was nothing. Then information rushed back all jumbled and wrong, a thousand things that made no sense. Surroundings seemed too bright and blurred, a cacophony of sounds deafening, scents too rich and potent for her nose. The only thing that felt normal was the sensation of touch: the weight of kunai in her hand, the rough texture of sealing paper under her fingertips, and faint tickling of chakra against her palm.</p><p>Naruto tripped and fell, something restraining her limbs and her balance shot to hell. There was a white-hot feeling somewhat akin to terror climbing up her chest, and she choked, too much oxygen in her lungs, everything so overwhelming, new, raw.</p><p>Forcing the panic down, Naruto stilled, heart still pounding, but breathing rate beginning to steady. Eyes wide, she looked around, drinking in the feedback of all her senses and doing her best to reevaluate one thing at a time.</p><p>The air was cool against her sweaty forehead and hot cheeks. The moisture on the ground leached through her clothing and chilled her skin. The ground was lumpy, woven with ancient tree roots, with grass and a sprinkle of blooming wildflowers swaying gently in the wind and showered by the shafts of light that burst through the gaps in the leaf canopy above.</p><p>No sign of another person, just Naruto and the woods. She knew these trees, could recognize them anywhere. It hit her then, the reason why all of it felt so wrong, so unnatural.</p><p>The great forest of the Fire Country was gone: burned to the ground and turned to ashes by the enemy, leaving only scorched devastated land. Just another way to drive the remaining forces of the Ninja Alliance into a corner, taking away any advantage and hiding places.</p><p>And now Naruto gazed upon the same colossal trees, ancient and unchanging—intact. Tasted rich, freshly turned earth and a crisp scent of dew. Listened to the harmonious ambient: myriads of birds, a murmur of bugs, wind rustling the boughs, distant below of wild animals. But most telling of all was what she couldn't smell: ashes, blood, death; what she couldn't hear: clashes of weapons, screams , roars of the mindless Bijuu—war.</p><p>Naruto didn't know where exactly she teleported. Couldn't even comprehend where she was. Or rather, where her father had sent her to.</p><p>The redhead glanced down at the kunai in her hand. The three-pronged kunai with a Hiraishin formula wrapped around its handle. The same kunai she got used to utilizing during the war. Nothing out of the ordinary, despite the sealing paper being a bit worn-out. And yet it looked… different somehow. Bigger. She hefted it up and down a few times. Definitely heavier.</p><p>Naruto's eyes widened. She dropped the kunai into her lap and stared at both her hands. She turned them over, stared, then turned again and again.</p><p>Small.</p><p>Naruto looked down at herself. Her clothes hung from her tiny, boney frame like oversized bags. Clothes that previously perfectly fitted her more mature, taller young adult figure.</p><p>It wasn't the kunai that was bigger, instead, <em>she</em> became much smaller. It seemed that she somehow shrunk down to her preteen-early teen's body. At that age, she was really short and skinny, bad habits of irregular eating taking its toll on her growing body. Other kids always made fun of her and teachers never took her seriously either. Kiba called her a runt of the litter once and the name stuck even after she finally hit her growth spurt.</p><p>Naruto growled, suddenly furious. Whatever was done to her, she wanted it reversed, dammit! There was no way that she could hold against the likes of Obito or Madara in this state!</p><p>Something cold and wet touched her knee.</p><p>In an instant, Naruto was up in the tree, Minato's kunai in a reverse grip, ready to defend. She spotted some sort of small creature taking off and disappearing in the grass.</p><p>The girl exhaled slowly, letting the bubbling panic fade together with the last drop of air from her lungs. Once she had her wits with her again, she glared at her pants. She almost lost it! Managed to grab it just in time before it could slip off her hips.</p><p>Wouldn't that be a hilarious sight. A ninja who lost her pants before the battle even started!</p><p>Naruto tugged the offensive clothing up and tightened the rope around her waist. At least now she wouldn't have to fight half-naked. Taking care of the immediate risk, she sat down on the branch cross-legged and put the kunai—the only weapon she had on her person—down in her lap, in a position where she could easily grab it again in case of an attack.</p><p>After getting more comfortable, Naruto closed her eyes.</p><p>She spread her senses around to check for the possible hostiles. It didn't go as far as she would have liked, with her chakra almost completely drained, but it would have to do.</p><p>There was no one around. Safe for now.</p><p>Naruto concentrated and let her inner self sink deeper and deeper and deeper—</p><p>She spluttered, caught off guard when suddenly she found herself under the torrent of rain. In an instant, she was completely drenched, downpour so strong that it felt more like the flow of a river rather than a rain shower.</p><p>After Kurama and her became friends and established a unique partnership, the sealscape changed into a serene and tranquil place. Reflecting a bright blue dome with fluffy white clouds, mirror-like water stretched endlessly all around the island with a huge red maple tree, so thick that even Kurama would have trouble to hug its trunk.</p><p>And now the same water under her feet was dark and murky while blackened clouds rolled violently through the icy grey sky.</p><p>Uneasiness struck her like a blow to the gut and coiled around her chest, tightening every passing second.</p><p>This had never happened before. Not to this degree anyway.</p><p>Naruto brushed wet hair out of her face and squinted, holding futile hands skyward to fend off the worst. Noticing the looming silhouette of torii gates in front, she ran towards it. Once she passed the first one, the rain let up a little. It turned into drizzle beyond the second, and ceased completely as the redhead stepped through the third gate and onto the island.</p><p>The maple tree stood unchanged, like a venerable titan with its limbs seemingly growing all the way up to the sky and covering the whole island, fanning out into a beautiful, if slightly haunting and rather intimidating display. Its roots crisscrossed, gnarled and uneven, sinking into the very depths of this spiritual plain. A massive rope wrapped around its trunk, decorated with tassels and paper streamers.</p><p>A quick glance around and Naruto wasn't sure if the sound of her heart hitting the ground or the roar of rain behind was louder.</p><p>Kurama would usually rest under the tree, warm red eyes offering comfort and support to his Jinchuuriki whenever she needed it. Always there. Always with her.</p><p>And now the Bijuu was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>The thoughts accelerated inside her head. She wanted them to slow so she could breathe, but they wouldn't. Naruto pressed the palms into her eye sockets, making bright spots appear against the black of her vision.</p><p>Kurama should be here. She could still feel the flutter of his ever-present company at the back of her mind. Distant, but not just an echo. A real one.</p><p>Naruto's head shot up at the realization. Kurama was somewhere here, so why couldn't she see—</p><p>There.</p><p>A red, fluffy ball curled in a curve of the roots, blending in with the red leaves covered ground. She didn't spot him at first, because Kurama was… small. Tiny. Instead of the mountain-sized fox, Naruto found herself staring at—no other word came to mind—a kit. Granted, a kit that was still bigger than her, but a kit nonetheless.</p><p>"Kurama?" Barely above the whisper, Naruto's call drowned in the rain's relentless hammering. "Can you hear me?"</p><p>The furball stirred. Tails moved, slid to the side, revealing a familiar muzzle with sleepy, half-lidded eyes focused on the girl. Slitted irises, blacker than the deepest void, surrounded by smoldering fire and shimmering with boundless power and ancient wisdom.</p><p>Once, it filled Naruto with dread and fear, but now it was her salvation. She let out a breath she held previously and it came out as relieved laughter.</p><p>Kurama scrunched up his nose into a sneer. "<strong>Not a word, brat,</strong>" he growled. Deep and threatening, though some of it was lost due to his more juvenile voice. "<strong>If you laugh one more time, I—,</strong>" he grunted when Naruto suddenly threw herself on him, burying her hands and face into his silky fur, reveling in the comforting thrum of the Bijuu's chakra.</p><p>"I was so worried," she mumbled and it came through low and hoarse. "So scared…"</p><p>"<strong>Che,</strong>" the beast scoffed. "<strong>You humans and your pesky emotions.</strong>" Despite the harshness of the words, he said it with equal fondness hidden within.</p><p>In the background, the rain was still coming down in great waves, still chugging along, but not as violent as before.</p><p>Finally getting a moment to catch her breath, Naruto wasn't in a hurry to leave the safety of her friend's tails, curling around her like a warm blanket. "What happened, Kurama? What kind of plan is this supposed to be?" she questioned. "And how is it possible that my age got reversed? You also became—Wait." The redhead suddenly jerked up to gawk at Kurama. "Is this your true form? Is this how you look when both your halves merg—" A tail smacked the girl upside her head. "Ow!"</p><p>"<strong>Did the jump turn you into a complete moron?</strong>"</p><p>Rubbing the back of her head, Naruto wanted to pout, justifiably upset. The idea seemed entirely feasible. It wasn't her fault that she had no clue what was going on. No one told her anything yet.</p><p>"<strong>The plan was to send you back. Before the end of the world, before the war, before the whole madness even started,</strong>" Kurama spoke quietly. "<strong>Considering how much we lost in the river of time, I would say, the plan succeeded.</strong>"</p><p>Naruto gave her friend a blank look, devoid of understanding. "Send me back?" Her eyebrows knitted together. "Send me back whe—" A sudden moment of clarity struck her. "Before the war—the river of time?! Wait, wait, wait…" She rubbed her forehead to ease the headache as her mind worked in overdrive to find an explanation for all of this mess.</p><p>The fox was content to let her puzzle it out on her own. Listening to the rain around the oasis steadying into a repetitive beat, he eased his head back on his front paws, eyes sliding shut.</p><p>A minute passed as the girl stayed silent. "Time is just as much a variable as space, bendable by seals," Naruto muttered under her breath. "In time. Dad sent me back in time." She blew all the air out of her lungs. "Right. Back in time."</p><p>The corner of Kurama's lips twitched up.</p><p>"Wait." The redhead looked at him again and the Bijuu met her confused gaze. "What do you mean 'how much we lost in the river of time'?"</p><p>"<strong>No one is supposed to go against the flow of time. We did exactly that and paid a price.</strong>"</p><p>"Our age."</p><p>"<strong>Indeed. Years shaved off of our existence.</strong>"</p><p>Naruto stared, her brow furrowing the longer she thought about this new tidbit of information. "How come I lost only a few years and you – several centuries?" she asked, despite already suspecting an answer.</p><p>"<strong>We all played a role in this plan,</strong>" the fox said. His tone softened into soothing velvet, obviously knowing that the girl wouldn't like what he would say next. "<strong>Hatake and Uchiha were tasked with buying time for Minato to modify your Hiraishin seal. My part was to provide you chakra for the jump and shield you during it.</strong>"</p><p>Naruto's blood boiled, all the while her insides chilled from within, rage and guilt swirling into an odd mix. As if reflecting the turmoil in her emotions, the surrounding rain intensified again, hammering down like war drums.</p><p>"Shield me?" Naruto ground out. She could practically hear everything Kurama wasn't saying. "Shield me, 'ttebane?! You stupid!" she shouted, but there was no real bite behind it. "Stupid!" she repeated, throwing a meek punch at the fox. "Stupid!" Another punch, but this time fingers stayed buried in fur, clutching at it desperately. She pressed her forehead at her friend's side and mumbled, "You're all idiots…"</p><p>She didn't know who made her angrier. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Dad, because they stayed behind and sent her here alone, without even asking for her opinion. Kurama, because the damn fox endured so much to keep her safe. Or herself, because she didn't feel worthy of their sacrifices. She failed them quite spectacularly!</p><p>As quickly as it came, the rage dissipated. Naruto deflated, the previous rush of emotions oozing out of her like air from a popped balloon. The pain was still there and cut just as deep, but it wasn't like she could change the past—</p><p>Naruto's mind sputtered to a halt and her body jolted up.</p><p>She could do it. Could change the past. She <em>was</em> in the past. And while there was no way to undo what already happened to her, it could become only a horror story for others. They wouldn't have to live through it. She could make sure of that.</p><p>Pushing everything else to the back of her mind with practiced ease, Naruto focused on this single thought. "So, uh," she cleared her throat, glad that Kurama simply ignored her freaking out, "where are—I mean, <em>when</em> are we?"</p><p>The Kyuubi hummed, taking a moment to ponder. "<strong>Modification was designed to help you see the Hiraishin marker of the past,</strong>" he explained. "<strong>It means, we are somewhere between when Minato first used his trademark kunai and his death.</strong>" He appeared tired, wary in a way Naruto had never seen before."<strong>The exact date you will have to find on your own.</strong>"</p><p>"Okay," the girl murmured as her fingers tentatively reached out to stroke Kurama's ear. The action elicited a satisfied puff from the fox. "Will you be alright?"</p><p>"<strong>Yes.</strong>"</p><p>An instant response. No hesitation, no doubt. It didn't elevate all Naruto's worries, but put her somewhat at ease.</p><p>Sensing her lingering hesitation, Kurama's tails tightened around her small frame. "<strong>I just need time to rest, Naruto,</strong>" he assured her. "<strong>I'll be here if you need me.</strong>"</p><p>With the last pat and a soft, "Alright," Naruto got up and faded away.</p><p>Kurama's eyes fluttered open to reveal slits of color that gazed at the ceaseless rain beyond the boundaries of his haven. After a moment, he curled into himself, all nine tails coming around to cover him fully. He hated this downpour, this dampness, and this gloomy atmosphere. It reminded him of the sewers he had been imprisoned previously.</p><p>Kurama hoped that the brat would stop grieving soon.</p><hr/><p>Golden eyes opened to the forest that was humming with life.</p><p>Large, verdant trees were the most luminous entities in her senses with shimmering coiling vines holding onto many of them, and medleys of flowers in all rainbow colors. A clamor of animal noises, most belonging to birds, echoed in the air and filled the woods with constant ambient.</p><p>The Sage mode turned the relatively empty forest into this crowded, flourishing space. Naruto breathed deep, reveling in the purity of natural energy. So clean, so intense, so refreshing.</p><p>It had been years from the last time she had a pleasure to bask in it without feeling nauseous and dirty from the inside out. It invigorated her, revitalized every cell in her body. No wonder she unconsciously slipped into the Sage mode while meditating. The process so ingrained into her being that it didn't matter that her body changed or that her chakra was still too low and taking its sweet time to replenish.</p><p>Unbidden, the memories rushed to the forefront of Naruto's mind. Gamakichi's death on a battlefield. The smell of blood and oil and destruction. Gamabunta's wrathful roar. His charge forward, taking half of the enemy forces before his inevitable fall next to his son…</p><p>Naruto slapped herself. Then took a deep breath, held it in, and released, stuffing the memories back from where it came from as she did.</p><p>The girl's head snapped to the side, red waves of hair whipping sharply and her muscles tensed, ready for action. Someone was approaching her position at full speed. A group. Four individuals, none of them familiar, chakra twirling and rolling with urgency.</p><p>It put Naruto on edge and she had to actively remind herself that this wasn't the Fourth World War, that this was a different time altogether. Chakra signatures that she didn't recognize not necessarily meant hostiles. The location was somewhere in Fire Country—a fact, not a guess—so it might even be ninjas from Konoha.</p><p>Naruto realized that she didn't know what to do. Join Konoha? Stay out of it? She had no plan and no time to think of one, might as well wing it as she went.</p><p>Quickly jumping to her feet, the redhead cut her pants legs halfway from the bottom and tied the loose ends together to keep it from possibly tripping her. Then, she descended from the tree and ran towards the muffled trickling sounds of a gentle river stream.</p><p>Soon the forest opened up into a clearing. She saw a brook stretching across it with beautiful shining waters, gurgling and foaming around rocks in various sizes and shapes.</p><p>There were still a few minutes left until the ninjas found her and Naruto used it to quench her thirst. She swiveled around to face whoever was coming, her Sage mode holding strong. Rather risk people knowing that she can do it than allowing enemies to capture her again. And she would need any advantage she could get if this was, indeed, enemies.</p><p>Four adult men emerged from the forest, scanning the clearing with narrowed eyes before settling their gazes on the little girl in the middle of the brook. Shiny headbands around their heads caught the sunlight, highlighting the cloud symbol.</p><p>Kumo ninjas.</p><p>"Red hair?" one of the men muttered as he eyed the girl up and down. He shot a glance at his companions.</p><p>An abrupt wave of malicious intent blindsided Naruto. Her heart skipped a beat. She was not in a shape to fight, so the only choice left was to run.</p><p>The redhead pivoted on her heel, already scraping up chakra for a single shunshin. Water exploded under her feet and after a moment, she landed into the nearest tree. Without wasting time, Naruto started running.</p><p>Despite her prayers, the Kumo ninjas followed.</p><p>The wind whipped at her face and trees after trees zipped past as Naruto managed to keep the current distance between her and her pursuers for a while. Until natural energy collected inside her dwindled away into nothing. She faltered, but steadied herself by the sheer willpower alone and kept going. The void in her persisted, a dry river where a thundering waterfall should have been—she was pushing forward virtually on fumes.</p><p>Naruto didn't need to glance back or check with her sensory abilities to know that the enemy was gaining on her.</p><p>Then, if that wasn't enough, another group of four entered the boundaries of her senses, approaching from the opposite direction and burning the distance between them at an incredible speed.</p><p>Naruto wanted to laugh at the hopelessness of the situation. The world really hated her, huh? Enemy behind. Enemy ahead. One kunai to count, no chakra, no Kurama.</p><p>A kunai whizzed past her and almost sent the redhead crashing down.</p><p>What to do, what to do, what to do…</p><p>A few shimmering chakra marks on her left caught Naruto's attention. Unattended, but still active explosion seals? She could use it.</p><p>The girl made an abrupt turn. Another kunai embedded into the tree trunk, missing her by a hair's breadth.</p><p>Naruto's head ached and her shoulders ached and her lungs ached and every fiber of her body ached quite excruciatingly. If she survived this… No, scratch that. <em>When</em> she survived this, she was going to bury herself under Kurama's tails and sleep for a week, the fox's complaints notwithstanding.</p><p>Naruto let out a strangled scream when a sharp pain shot through her thigh. Her feet twisted and balance was lost. She landed, hard solid ground meeting her chest with a shocking force. Dazed and painstakingly slow, the girl lifted her exhausted body, arms quivering under the strain. With a hiss at the persisting pain in her leg, she pressed through it.</p><p>The Kumo ninjas were already here. As was the second group.</p><p>The seals were <em>right there</em>. If she could just reach it, she could buy time to—to—</p><p>Naruto staggered as soon as she got to her feet, the world tilting dangerously to the side.</p><p>Something slithered along the ground. It was dark and shadowy, saturated with chakra that hit every alarm bell in her head.</p><p>She was about to be captured, chained up, sealed away, and dragged like a defanged beast in front of that man, those accursed Sharingan eyes filled with hunger and cold fury, pain and grief that festered for far too long and twisted into their own macabre parody, and she didn't want to look at them, to keep looking at them, drown in that ocean of anger and madness, she hated it… She hated it! SHE HATED IT!</p><p>In desperation, Naruto pulled at the only source she had left without thinking and it answered her call. The seal on her stomach heated up and then, from deep within, there was a bubbling river rising, chakra flooding her empty coils.</p><p>Not much, but enough.</p><p>Beasts were always the most dangerous when cornered.</p><p>Naruto snarled, blue eyes ablaze with baleful fire. Nine chakra chains erupted from her back.</p><p>Two of them slammed into the ground, each launching a pulse of chakra that collided and merged, resonating with each other and sweeping the area with double the strength and speed. The unnaturally stretched shadow dispersed, nearby explosion seals turned to dust. The ground itself shook and raptured, trees swaying and trunks creaking as their roots were forcefully shifted.</p><p>One chain nailed the closest Kumo ninja to the tree.</p><p>A ninja from the second group deflected the one coming at him.</p><p>A split second before her chain would have reached the shadow caster, the latter's teammate moved him out the harm's way so fast that all Naruto could see was a yellow flash.</p><p>…Yellow… flash?</p><p>"Please, wait!"</p><p>The familiar voice gave a jolt to her brains and Naruto's eyes widened. Chains froze mid-air. They didn't retreat however, each hovering threateningly in front of their intended targets.</p><p>Everything came to a standstill.</p><p>She recognized the man who spoke. How could she not? Minato Namikaze, Yellow Flash, the Yondaime, <em>her father</em>. Her father who was <em>alive</em>, truly and undeniably. His chakra was sharp and pristine, like a breeze capable of turning into a storm in a blink. No sign of that disgusting, slimy feeling of death that accompanied Edo Tensei reincarnations.</p><p>When she heard that she was in the past, before her father's death, some part of her realized what exactly it meant. But only now, seeing the man himself with her own eyes, Naruto was hit with the true implication of that fact.</p><p>Seeing an opening, one of the remaining three Kumo ninjas suddenly turned to flee. He managed two steps before his chest burst open when the chain speared him through.</p><p>Naruto didn't even spare the dead man a glance. Her chains were always a bit special. Induced with Kurama's chakra, they reacted to the perceived threat on their own, without additional input.</p><p>Minato shifted, subtly moving to shield his teammate who seemed to be incapacitated. Then, his eyes flickered to the other two Konoha ninjas, standing a bit farther away from his spot, communicating mute orders with a single glimpse.</p><p>"I'm sorry we scared you, we mean you no harm," the blond said, voice calm and even. His chakra was restless, ready to be used at any given moment, but not building any particular jutsu. A drop of sweat sliding down his temple was the only outward sign betraying his apprehension. "My friend here only wanted to make sure you'll be okay during the fight."</p><p>Naruto frowned, her focus instinctively switching to the said friend. Scars on his face, a spiky ponytail… Shikaku Nara. No wonder he was still gathering his bearings from Naruto's technique. It was, after all, designed to mainly counter shadow manipulators, created specifically to fight against Edo Shikaku and other Edo Naras.</p><p>Luckily, Naruto was running dry on chakra. If she wasn't, she could have done permanent damage to the man or killed him outright.</p><p>Feeling curious, she peeked at the other two Konoha ninjas. Middle-aged Uchiha male she had never seen before. No surprise there. The moment their eyes met, Naruto immediately looked away. The only Sharingan that didn't make her sick at this point belonged to Sasuke.</p><p>The second one… The redhead tilted her head, feeling conflicted. The face undoubtedly matched Hiashi Hyuuga's, but the chakra signature while somewhat familiar felt foreign to her.</p><p>Naruto's eyesight suddenly blurred. Blood drained from her face. She swayed, hands shooting up to grab at her head to somehow silence her heartbeats that suddenly pounded way loudly in her ears.</p><p>Chakra exhaustion finally caught up with her.</p><p>Chains dissolved into glowing golden particles and dispersed with the first gust of wind.</p><p>The Hiraishin seal warmed Naruto's palm. She flinched when a person abruptly appeared next to her, followed by multiple sharp dings in quick succession.</p><p>"You damn Konoha dogs! We—" the rest of the sentence got lost in a gurgling, throaty sound.</p><p>Naruto shook her head to get rid of the fuzziness and blackness creeping around the edges of her consciousness. Blinking, she looked up, blue meeting identical blue.</p><p>There was a pinch between her father's eyebrows. She must have looked equally miserable to how she felt, because, even if Naruto was a complete stranger to him, Minato's chakra swirled with soft tendrils of genuine concern. It also leaked into his tone when he said, "I'm not going to hurt you."</p><p>The girl's legs gave out and she plopped on her butt, the adrenaline zapped from her system as the exhaustion re-entered her body.</p><p>Safe. She was finally safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Keep your face to the sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The girl's legs gave out and she plopped on her butt, the adrenaline zapped from her system as the exhaustion re-entered her body.</p><p>Safe. She was finally safe.</p><p>The tension that had kept Naruto hyper-alert and battle-ready started to seep out. Her body was unwinding now and her thoughts started to slow down.</p><p>The emergency had passed. She was safe.</p><p>Naruto rubbed her face, vainly trying to scrub the dizziness away and lessen the headache that was building as an uncomfortable pressure behind her eyeballs. After a moment, she decided that it wouldn't go away and wasn't worth using so much energy on it.</p><p>Minato was now in a crouched position, his hands hanging awkwardly half-way towards the girl. Wanting to reach, but not taking a chance at spooking her again. Noticing her looking at him, he motioned at her leg and asked, "May I?"</p><p>Naruto blinked. For a second, she couldn't quite comprehend the question. May he what? She looked down at her leg.</p><p>Oh. So that was where the pain came from. A kunai sticking out of her thigh. Buried so deep in her flesh, it might have grazed an artery or something, because the blood continued to ooze out freely, pooling on the ground below.</p><p>Naruto grabbed the handle and was about to simply yank the kunai out—</p><p>"No!"</p><p>In an instant, her head whipped up to look at her father, eyes wide.</p><p>"No, you can't… You can't pull it out like that. Such force might make it worse," the blond said, hands hovering just shy of touching.</p><p>Naruto stared. It sounded like a reprimand. As if she had done something stupid.</p><p>Ah. Maybe she did. No, not maybe. She <em>did</em> something stupid. Normal people shouldn't be pulling weapons out of their bodies like they were mere splinters stuck in their skin. Not everyone was an Uzumaki powered by the Kyuubi's chakra. <em>This</em> Minato didn't know that wound like this for her was equivalent to a light bruise.</p><p>"May I?" the blond asked again.</p><p>Naruto withdrew her arm, giving the man access to the injury.</p><p>Having her consent, Minato immediately leaned closer to examine the wound. He turned towards the Uchiha when the latter let out a short, sharp whistle, and caught a med-kit thrown to him. "It'll hurt," he warned, as he carefully curled his fingers around the handle of the kunai. "Bear with it, please."</p><p>Naruto almost laughed hearing her dad say the same thing here in the past as he did in the future. She didn't, of course, because that would be weird.</p><p>Minato pulled the blade with practiced ease and pressed on the wound to staunch the flow of blood.</p><p>Warm. His hands were warm.</p><p>Edo Tensei reincarnations felt no hunger and no thirst. They couldn't get cold or hot. They required no sleep. And their bodies always were unnaturally icy. Like machines. Or walking corpses.</p><p>As the war continued, Naruto came to hate it. Detested it to the point where she began avoiding her own father's touches. And no matter how much guilt coiled inside her chest, no matter how much it pained her to see the hurt mixed with understanding in Minato's eyes, she just… couldn't.</p><p>But <em>this</em> Minato was warm and breathing and <em>alive</em>. He smelled like earth, like freshly cut grass, like sunshine. Even if Naruto couldn't imagine how sunshine would smell, her father definitely smelled like one.</p><p>Naruto's throat closed around the giant lump of <em>Dad is alive</em>. His tender touch was pushing the line too far, her eyes burned.</p><p>"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Minato?" the Uchiha's skeptical voice broke the silence. "You made her cry."</p><p>The blond glanced up, blue eyes widening a little at the sight of the girl's tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you more pain," he apologized, suddenly flustered. Lines in his brow deepened as he concentrated on wrapping the girl's leg with bandages. "Please, bear with me for a bit longer."</p><p>Perhaps due to fatigue and chakra exhaustion wearing on her emotions, perhaps due to her close escape from the end of the world, perhaps due to millions of other potential reasons, words meant to be reassuring only constricted Naruto's chest more.</p><p>Minato winced at the raw, broken sound that clawed its way through the girl's pressed lips. "I, uh…" he stumbled over words, not knowing if he should drop the bandages and give her some space or continue dressing the wound. His chakra simmered with obvious frustration at his own incompetence.</p><p>"Tighten up the bandages," Shikaku advised from the sidelines. He finally stood back on his feet, though he had to grip the Hyuuga's shoulder for balance. "It'll hurt her less."</p><p>"Oh, come on! You're just hurting her," the Uchiha grumbled, tucking the scrolls into his clothes. The corpses of Kumo ninjas were gone. "Let me—"</p><p>The redhead all but snarled at him the moment he took the first step. A sharp, vicious noise that shocked all four of them. The man stopped, his arms instinctively going up to show that he wasn't a threat.</p><p>Naruto felt absolutely livid. The <em>nerve</em> of this accursed Uchiha to assume that her father would hurt her! Her amazing father who could be too genuine, too kind in situations like this. "He's not hurting me!" she growled out, her voice ferocious and glare unsettlingly predatory, carrying more force and power than it had any right to carry. The girl faced visibly surprised Minato and enunciated, "You are not hurting me," deliberately slow, so no one would misinterpret what she had said. Then, she swept over all three Konoha ninjas, gaze lingering on each of them for a few seconds, challenging them to say otherwise.</p><p>At the corner of her eye, Naruto noticed Shikaku's lips tipping up on one side into an amused smirk, but she was too busy staring daggers at the Uchiha to ponder on that.</p><p>"I got it, I got it," the latter hurried to tell her. He shifted awkwardly when the redhead's intense glower didn't decrease in the slightest.</p><p>Minato's chuckle broke Naruto out of her one-sided staredown. "I'm glad," he said, finishing the bandaging of the girl's leg. Bright blue eyes focused on her whiskered face, his expression soft and open. "My name is Minato Namikaze, what's yours?"</p><p>"Naruto Uzum—" Naruto's mouth went dry, eyes filled with horror. She wasn't supposed to tell her real name! Right? Naruto was the name her parents chose for their child, she didn't mean to steal it!</p><p>"Naruto," Minato echoed, trying the name on his tongue. He gave no outward reaction at the girl's abrupt spike in fear, but his chakra wavered with concern and sadness overlapping with pulses of excitement and sparks of curiosity.</p><p>The concern seemed to be constant and she could understand the curiosity, but excitement? Sadness? Feelings so prominent that she could actually pick on them. Naruto wasn't sure what to make of it. Possessing Kurama's ability to sense emotions was too taxing on her psyche thus usually she tried to block most of it out. Strong ones still slipped through however.</p><p>"What a beautiful name," the blond uttered with a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Naruto. That's Shikaku Nara," he motioned at the scarred ninja who offered a sluggish wave, "and Hizashi Hyuuga next to him."</p><p>Naruto watched the Hyuuga dip his head slightly in a typical stoic greeting. Hizashi? Hizashi… Sounded familiar. Where did she hear that name? An image of Neji popped in her mind and she suppressed a shocked shriek. Neji's dad?!</p><p>"And that guy," Minato jabbed his thumb over the shoulder at the Uchiha standing behind him, "who's just begging for a punch, is Kenta Uchiha."</p><p>The man was about to give a cool salute on his introductions, yet ended up with an indignant, "Hey!"</p><p>A giggle escaped Naruto. That only earned her a pleased grin from Kenta. With Sharingan off, the novelty of meeting such an easy-going Uchiha intrigued her.</p><p>While the redhead blatantly sized their fourth member up, Minato, Shikaku, and Hizashi exchanged a whole conversation using only signs and body language. They seemed to reach some sort of agreement before Hizashi pointed at the three-pronged kunai in the little redhead's grasp. Minato shook his head, eliciting a disapproving scowl from the Hyuuga and an exasperated eye-roll from the Nara.</p><p>"Naruto," the blond called, keeping his voice low to not scare her again. The girl blinked owlishly at him. "Are you traveling with anyone?"</p><p>A piercing cut of grief and remorse struck Naruto and her heart hollowed out at the thought that she would never see them again. Naruto tried to force words out but they caught like hooks. She could taste her own sorrow on her lips when a whispered, "Not anymore," managed to slip through.</p><p>"Sensei went first. Stayed behind to keep him busy." The fading smell of blood in her hair was the only thing Naruto had left of Kakashi. "My… best friend bought us time in a losing battle." If she concentrated enough, she could feel the phantom feeling of Sasuke's finger on her forehead. "Dad brought me to safety, but he—he didn't come with me. Couldn't."</p><p>Naruto looked at Minato, straight into his eyes, and the blond stiffened. Those haunted pools of blue spoke about pain and loss so profound and so raw that no one would ever be able to articulate it with just words. An entire lifetime lost and far out of reach.</p><p>Hesitantly, Minato lowered his hand on the girl's shoulder. When she didn't jerk away from the contact, he squeezed it gently, offering his heartfelt comfort. The redhead seemed to lean into his touch. "You said 'he'," he noted carefully. "'Keep him busy.' Who's he? Who's your enemy, Naruto?"</p><p>Who <em>was</em> her enemy? Zetsu? Definitely. Madara? No doubt. Orochimaru? Yes. Kabuto? Perhaps. Obito? If it was before that mission—</p><p>
  <em>Eyes full of cruel, cold rage, chakra dark and twisted, soul burning with passion for destruction, the world bleeding all around him.</em>
</p><p>—No.</p><p>Even if this was before that mission, Naruto couldn't risk it. Obito Uchiha's life had to end as soon as possible. Minato didn't need to know. He would never understand. He might be her father, but she wasn't his daughter.</p><p>Nevertheless, her truth was the best lie.</p><p>"The man with one red and one purple eye."</p><p>She would make sure this lie would never become true. Make sure that the monsters from her past would never come to haunt the future of these people; that her nightmares would stay where they belong – behind her closed eyelids and not walking her new reality.</p><p>"And where is that man now?"</p><p>"Not here."</p><p>If they ever wished to chase after the ghost of the future that would never be allowed to exist, Naruto was fine with that.</p><p>"I'm sorry you had to go through all that, Naruto," Minato spoke with solemn sincerity. "We'd like to bring you with us to Konoha. You'll be safe there, I promise."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>At her immediate compliance, Minato searched Naruto's face. Not finding anything amiss, he smiled at her again, kind and relieved, before his gaze slid to his teammates. "Are you well enough to travel, Shikaku?"</p><p>The Nara massaged the spot behind his ear with a slight grimace. "Seems so," he drawled back.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>Shikaku gave the little redhead a lop-sided grin. "It was a good hit," he commented. "And entirely our fault that we scared you into defense."</p><p>True, Naruto thought, but the guilt continued to sit in her gut like a chunk of ice. She almost killed Shikamaru's dad because she freaked out. That was not okay. Galaxies away from being even remotely okay.</p><p>"Speaking of that," Kenta chimed in. "I'd like to express my gratitude, Naruto."</p><p>Everyone looked at him with various degrees of confusion.</p><p>"Your attack destroyed the stray explosive tags left in this area," the Uchiha explained. Minato and Shikaku's expressions changed into an alarmed realization. "Just before that, I stepped on one. It could have cost me my life. Or worse – my leg…" He bowed, chakra radiating earnestness. "Thank you."</p><p>Naruto couldn't believe what she was seeing. An Uchiha <em>bowing</em> in gratitude? The sight almost tempted her to try a genjutsu release. It felt so surreal that her reply, "It was... an accident?" ended being more like a question.</p><p>"Doesn't matter. I'm still in your debt," Kenta declared as he straightened up. "Now," he clapped his hands, "we should hurry back to Konoha. Naruto-chan needs to be checked by a medic."</p><p>Naruto grimaced. No way she would allow a medic-nin anywhere near her. Her body housed too many secrets. No matter how funny it would be to see their reactions to a wide-open seal with the Kyuubi inside it or a Hiraishin core array inscribed onto her skin and entwined with her chakra network.</p><p>"Before that," Hizashi said. "Where did you get that kunai, Naruto-san?"</p><p>Kunai? Naruto just stared blankly. Oh. Right. She glanced down at her hand, fingers wrapped so rigidly around the handle of the kunai that she couldn't even feel them anymore. She made a conscious effort to ease her grip. "I found it in the forest," she answered and then realized that they would want to take it from her. Despite how well they were treating her, she was an unknown. It was logical to not let her keep it.</p><p>But it also was the only weapon she had on her.</p><p>Naruto hid the kunai behind her back, a clear sign of possessive 'none of you can have it!'</p><p>Hizashi clenched his jaw, eyes narrowing, and the girl didn't have to sense his chakra to know that he was not amused. The mannerism reminded so much of Neji in those moments when Naruto had been a special kind of immature, that she almost stuck her tongue at the man.</p><p>"It's fine," Minato stated, shooting a stern look at the Hyuuga. "If Naruto wants to keep it, let her keep it." Hard lines of his features relaxed once his gaze returned to the girl. "Come, I'll carry you." And then he processed to turn his back to her.</p><p>Naruto's brain short-circulated. "You're an idiot," she blurted out in such a final, deadpan tone as if that fact became an irrefutable law of the universe. "You don't turn your back to someone you don't know and who has a kunai!"</p><p>"Well, erm…" The blond rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Are you planning to use it?"</p><p>"Of course, not!" Naruto exploded. "That's not the point! What are you, a genin?!"</p><p>Shikaku barked out a laugh. Kenta followed with a more subdued chuckle. Even Hizashi's mouth twitched, fighting a smile at the ridiculous scene unfolding in front of them.</p><p>One really had to have guts of steel to scold Konoha's famous jounin like that.</p><p>"It's not a problem then..?" Minato trailed off, sounding hopeful.</p><p>The redhead just threw her arms up. Unbelievable! It was official. Her father was a moron. Yes, he was most likely humoring her at this point, yet it pissed her off nonetheless.</p><p>After a brief hesitation, albeit reluctant, she muttered, "You're too trusting for your own good," as she extended the kunai, glaring at her father and daring him not to take it.</p><p>In the next moment, her face warmed at how childish she had been acting. Good thing that these guys held no hostility towards her. She should have just given away the weapon sooner, regardless of how vulnerable it made her feel.</p><p>Minato accepted the kunai, an easy smile barely touching the corners of his mouth, and tucked it into his weapon pouch. He turned around again. "Now, come. Climb on."</p><p>Naruto pushed off the ground, wrapped her arms around her father's neck, and let herself lean on him with a content sigh, eyes closing. His smell of sunshine and fresh grass together with the breeze-like chakra created a feeling of lying in a sunny meadow with the wind rustling through the blooming flowers.</p><p>A lazy smile curled on Naruto's lips at the faint whiff of ramen.</p><p>She basked in her father's presence for a bit longer, then let her senses spread around again. They were traveling already, trees whizzed past them at a high yet steady speed. Kenta on the left, Shikaku on the right, and Hizashi brought up the rear.</p><p>Naruto opened her eyes and just stared at Minato's profile.</p><p>It seemed to make the blond uncomfortable. He shot her a glance before focusing on landing as smooth as possible as to not jostle his charge. "Why are you looking at me like that?"</p><p>Mischief touched the blues of her irises. "You're very pretty."</p><p>Choking on his own laugh, Kenta almost missed a step as he landed on a branch. He quickly recovered from his bout of unexpected clumsiness.</p><p>"P-Pretty?" Minato stammered out.</p><p>"Like a sunflower."</p><p>"Ah, Konoha's resident pretty boy strikes again!" Kenta lamented dramatically. "And yet another redhead falls victim to his charms!"</p><p>Naruto grinned. That sort of cheerful Uchiha kinda started to grow on her.</p><p>Minato sighed, full of fond helplessness, and clarified, "It just so happens that my girlfriend has red hair."</p><p>Mom.</p><p>Naruto's previous sunny grin softened into a wistful curve. "Does she like sunflowers?" She knew Kushina did. The latter told her that when her chakra imprint awoke inside the seal and they shared a moment between them.</p><p>Minato, however, frowned in thought. "I'm not sure," he confessed.</p><p>"I bet she does," the girl said, full of plain certainty. "She likes you, after all."</p><p>Naruto marveled at the sight of pink suddenly dusting her father's cheeks. Oh my. He was a goner, wasn't he? So smitten with his girlfriend that even a thought of her liking him back caused his chakra blossom brightly with affection. Too cute!</p><p>A thought struck her, knocking everything else aside. Her mother was alive and still kept a Jinchuuriki status. At least, she should. What about the Kyuubi then? Naruto brought Kurama with her from the future, but he had already existed at this time. Did that mean two of them were running around?</p><p>That made no sense.</p><p>Her stomach twisted itself into tiny knots. Naruto hoped nothing bad happened to her mom.</p><p>Minato noticed the girl's abrupt shift in the mood even before her unintentional tightening of her hold on him. He tried to cheer her up, "I'm sure she'll be delighted to meet you."</p><p>Kurama didn't say anything. Her father wouldn't have sent her here without taking all possible consequences into the equation either. Seeing how much Minato loved Kushina, he would have never done something to harm her.</p><p>"<em>Kurama?</em>"</p><p>Silence. Not even a stir. Or a grumble.</p><p>Tentatively, Naruto reached out for her inner partner with her senses. Still there, still sleeping. Deeper than before. The most recent sharing of chakra at his current state definitely cost him.</p><p>Naruto retreated, letting her friend slumber in peace, and silently promised to find solutions to her problems without disturbing him. She had to examine the modifications her father had done to her Hiraishin seal too. Later.</p><p>The girl buried her face into the crook of her father's neck. Sleep sounded fantastic right about now. Safe to do while they traveled. And if not, she was a light sleeper anyway.</p><p>"I'd like to meet her too," Naruto murmured before allowing the exhaustion to pull her under.</p><hr/><p>Naruto's eyes cracked open a tiny bit. "Two o'clock. Four men. Ninjas," she droned, voice quiet, heavy with sleep and persisting exhaustion, but words clear and coherent. "Approx six minutes till contact."</p><p>Minato startled as the girl spoke all of a sudden and craned his head to take a peek at her. His brow furrowed. "Friendlies, Naruto," he stated. His expression grew more somber when the little redhead visibly relaxed after hearing it. "Must be Konoha's patrol to make sure we're not enemies."</p><p>Satisfied, Naruto snuggled back, immersing herself into her father's gentle chakra, eyes sliding shut again.</p><p>A minute passed.</p><p>"Konoha?!" she yelled, shooting up, wide awake.</p><p>"You'll be safe, I promise," Minato soothed instantly. "No one's going to hurt you in Konoha."</p><p>Naruto blinked. "No, that's not it," she shook her head. "I'm just surprised we're already here."</p><p>The blond only smiled at her.</p><p>Either they were much closer when Naruto assumed or the team rushed back without rest. Naruto looked at each of the adults. Undeniably fatigued. Judging by their chakra reserve levels, the second option seemed more and more credible.</p><p>Maybe Kumo ninjas carried some vital information that they had to deliver to the Hokage as quickly as possible. Or maybe these guys raced back for her sake. She did just basically go out like a light. For quite some time too. They might have suspected something wrong with her, a hidden injury or something.</p><p>Naruto's heart swelled with fondness at the thought. An annoyance followed soon after. A foolish thing to do, push themselves like that for a stranger they had just met. Even if they viewed her as a traumatized little girl with no one left in the world—a disguise that Naruto intended to maintain—it still was foolish.</p><p>Especially… The redhead eyed Shikaku warily, worry sprouting in her. His chakra fluctuated in obvious signs of mild pain. Aftereffect of her attack, no doubt. Unbidden, all good feelings flitted away and guilt made a comeback with double the force. "You should go for a medical check-up once you return, Shikaku-san," she said, unable to stop the regret from filtering into her tone.</p><p>The Nara dropped his hand from where he massaged behind his ear and gave her a reassuring, if a bit tired around the edges, smile. "I will," he replied, lazy and untroubled. "Don't worry about it."</p><p>Silence settled upon the group once again. The only sounds were feet thumping against the wood and the chorus of birds drifting from the treetops, each of their songs coming together to create a constant ambiance.</p><p>A series of trills, sweetly high, blended perfectly with it.</p><p>Minato whistled back in bursts, exact in his pattern, the sound mimicking the bird without flaw.</p><p>Naruto sensed the patrolling Anbu team depart, allowing them free passage to the village.</p><p>"Not that far now," the blond informed.</p><p>It really wasn't far. About fifteen minutes later, the group reached the end of trees and jumped down onto a dusty, well-traveled road, right in front of the main gates of Konoha.</p><p>Minato glanced at Kenta and Hizashi and both men nodded. The Hyuuga immediately glided towards the village at full speed.</p><p>"See you around, Naruto-chan!" the Uchiha bid his goodbye with a grin before speeding up to catch up with his companion.</p><p>Minato and Shikaku simply walked in, stopped briefly to exchange a few words with gate guards, and then took to the roofs to continue at a pretty leisurely pace.</p><p>Meanwhile, Naruto drank the sight of her village.</p><p>Konoha of old. Unruined by the wrath of the Kyuubi. Untouched by the true horrors of bloodshed. Undamaged by the madness of humanity. A sight to behold.</p><p>The redhead took a deep breath and got hold of her feelings that threatened to go haywire. She had to stay focused. Once the slew of emotions simmered down, she scanned the entirety of Konoha and pinged every Hiraishin marker her father had in the village. Too few for her taste, but enough to escape, even in her current state. And she would have to flee if they forced a medical examination on her, or decided to browse her mind, or because of hundreds of other things Naruto couldn't and wouldn't allow them to do.</p><p>The moment Naruto finished routing the best escape path, they arrived at the hospital, landing on its roof. There were people already waiting for them. Medics. A team of Anbu hidden nearby.</p><p>She didn't like it despite already expecting something like this.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, Minato picked on her sudden tension. "You're safe," he told her again.</p><p>Naruto didn't quite believe him this time.</p><p>One of the medic-nins motioned towards the door and said politely, "Please, follow me, Namikaze-san."</p><p>They entered the building, descended the stairs, silently passed several corridors, until they stopped in front of the unremarkable door. The leading medic opened it and stood aside, waiting for Minato to carry the girl inside.</p><p>The room was nice as far as hospital rooms could be. A single bed with white sheets, a small table with two chairs at each side, and a bouquet of fresh flowers in a vase on it, doors to the bathroom behind it, and everything showered in the sunlight streaming through a window. Clean and bright, and yet Naruto felt like the colors were sucked from the world upon seeing it.</p><p>This was a cell and she was a prisoner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seems that Naruto is turning out to be a daddy's girl, ahaha. And Minato has an extremely soft spot for redheads in distress.</p><p>Also, yes, Kurama can sense ALL emotions, not just negative ones, thus making Naruto an empath of sorts. It fits, really.</p><p>Please, review! Comments are food for my soul!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Loving Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not betaed, read at your own risk with knowledge that English isn't my native language and it's far from perfect.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minato felt the arms unwrap from around his neck when the girl shifted. He released his hold on her legs and let her slide down to stand on her own two feet and quickly turned, hands reaching to steady her in case she stumbled.</p><p>Good thing Naruto didn't need his help, because he froze halfway towards her at the sight of her face.</p><p>Dejection, weariness, and distress mixed into one and created an expression of utter defeat. Minato had seen it once before— years ago on the night Kushina got kidnapped by the Kumo ninjas. His heart shuddered at the memory. Naruto's appearance didn't help at all. The girl just needed a good bath to clean all the grime and blood off of her, to wear clothes of her size, gain some healthy fat on her sunken cheeks, and she would look very much like young Kushina.</p><p>The girl walked to the chair farthest from the door, dragged it out, and plopped down on it, shooting a quick glare at the medic-nin closest to her.</p><p>"Namikaze-san, Nara-san," the second female medic spoke, standing next to the door with a smile. "Please, leave the room to give us privacy for a full checkup."</p><p>Minato heard her, of course he did, yet he didn't move, blue eyes never straying from Naruto.</p><p>"Come on, Minato." Shikaku patted his friend on his forearm, drawing his attention to himself, and then motioned towards the exit with his head. "Let's wait outside."</p><p>The blond sighed, but followed after the other man out of the room. Once in the hallway, he started pacing back and forth, one hand placed on his hip while the other continuously ran through his hair in agitated restlessness.</p><p>Shikaku leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "She thinks she's a prisoner," he said as an idle observation.</p><p>Minato turned, sharp and sudden, brow wrinkled in a deep frown. "Her face looked exactly the same as Kushina's when she got kidnapped by Kumo ninjas…" He rubbed his eyes with his index and thumb. "I can't believe it's me who caused her to make that kind of face."</p><p>"So that's what has been bothering you," Shikaku commented. "You get easily invested when it comes to the Uzumaki, aren't you?" When the blond jounin shot him a glare, the Nara allowed himself a smug smirk on being spot-on.</p><p>"Naruto's just a kid, Shikaku." Both Minato's arms dropped to his sides, listless, and his troubled expression returned. "She can't be older than my team and their chuunin status doesn't change the fact that they are still kids."</p><p>"Hey," the other man held one of his hands in surrender, "I'm not arguing with you." He scratched his stubble. "Naruto seems like she went through a lot, but she's a nice girl."</p><p>"Am I correct to assume that this is your official opinion, Shikaku?"</p><p>Both ninjas straightened up upon hearing a new voice and turned around to meet their Hokage. The Sandaime approached them, hands cupped behind his back and his robe swishing with his every step.</p><p>A young woman was walking next to him in the usual Konoha's jounin attire with her long brown hair pulled into a loose bun. She smiled, her warm hazel eyes flicking between two men, and gave each a nod in greeting and got one in return.</p><p>A bit of tension bled out of Minato. If Emi Yamanaka was here with the Hokage, the latter considered Naruto as a guest and not a prisoner. Her specialization was human behavior research and psychological profiles instead of Mind Techniques practiced by the clan she had married into.</p><p>"Yes, Hokage-sama," the Nara replied. "Naruto also helped us to catch up with the Kumo infiltration team and recover the stolen intel, however accidentally."</p><p>The Hokage nodded, striding forward. "I already heard the report from Kenta and Hizashi." He glanced at Minato as he passed him and the corner of his mouth curled up. "It looks like the whole team is quite taken by this girl."</p><p>Despite registering the slight tilt of teasing in his leader's tone, Minato still couldn't help but feel his protective hackles bristle. "Naruto's an honest girl."</p><p>"I don't doubt it," Hiruzen agreed, stopping in front of the door. "Uzumaki were known for their certain flare that attracted people without even trying." He knocked on the door.</p><p>It swung open immediately, revealing a very frustrated medic-nin.</p><p>"—come any closer!" an angry shout resounded from inside the room. "Or I'll have to defend myself, 'ttebane!"</p><p>It was the first time Minato heard Naruto using this easily recognizable verbal tic and its significance hit him like a sucker punch in the guts. The girl wasn't just some random Uzumaki, she was closely related to Kushina.</p><p>Judging by how Shikaku and the Sandaime's eyes widened, they realized the connection too.</p><p>Naruto and the second medic were at a standstill. The girl held a chair between them as a barrier, lips twisted into a snarl as she glared at the woman.</p><p>The latter had her hands up in a placating gesture. "Calm down. I just wanted to check if you had any internal inj—"</p><p>"I already told you, I don't!" the redhead interrupted. "You saw my leg! I heal fast!" A growl left her throat when the medic sighed as if she was just a spoiled child throwing tantrums. "Asking questions and inspecting flesh wounds are fine! Poking me with needles or touching me is not!" The chakra blossomed out like a slowly rising sun. Pure and powerful, filling the confines of the room to the point where even an untrained person would have felt the suffocating effect. "I'm in the hospital, so it means even as a prisoner I still have the right to refuse, 'ttebane!"</p><p>Naruto's fury was quickly approaching its apex, yet a keen eye could perceive it for what it was—a desperate lashing out of a scared child backed into a corner.</p><p>The Hokage stepped inside, his posture relaxed and non-threatening, and said, "You're not a prisoner."</p><p>The girl's head whipped around. Her eyes narrowed. She remained silent for a while, studying the new faces. "If I'm not," she started carefully, then finished with an angry hiss, "then I want to leave!" at the medic on the other side of the chair.</p><p>Hiruzen smiled, unperturbed by the girl's demand. "Naruto, right?" he asked, not unkindly. "I'm the Sandaime Hokage of the Konohagakure, Hiruzen Sarutobi." The young Uzumaki didn't even blink at the information, so he continued, "How about answering some questions from Emi here," he motioned to the jounin woman and she offered a small wave, "and then you can leave the hospital."</p><p>Naruto's gaze flickered to Emi, sizing her up. It moved to Minato next and lingered on him for a few moments. The blond made sure to project as much reassurance as possible. When the girl looked back to the Hokage, he hoped that he succeeded.</p><p>"Just answering some questions?" She didn't sound entirely convinced, but even her giving them the benefit of the doubt was already a win.</p><p>"That's right."</p><p>"That's it?"</p><p>"Hokage's word."</p><p>Naruto frowned, suspicion written all over her features. "And after?" she asked. Her knuckles on the chair turned white from how hard she clutched it. "What are you planning to do with me?"</p><p>"As an old ally of Uzushio, it is Konoha's duty to become a sanctuary to any Uzumaki who might seek refuge within our walls."</p><p>Silence. The old Sarutobi was content to remain silent as well. It was important not to push it, let the girl process the offer and make her decision without being pressured.</p><p>His patience paid out when Naruto relaxed visibly with a soft, "Okay."</p><p>"Can we at least take a blood sample for—"</p><p>"No! You force me to do it and I'm gonna fight my way out!" Naruto screamed at the medic-nin again. Her walls went up with double the force. She glared at Minato, stormy blue eyes seemingly boring into his very soul. "You promised that I'll be safe here, 'ttebane!" Bitter words were tainted with the edge of betrayal. "Make them go away!"</p><p>It cut like a well-sharpened kunai, Naruto's waning trust in him. Minato did invest easily when it came to the Uzumaki, Shikaku was right. But this was Kushina's <em>family</em>. He could still remember the heartache he felt after news of Uzushio's destruction spread, concern over Kushina's prolonged absence, overwhelming desire to comfort her after seeing her haggard appearance when she finally returned.</p><p>All Minato got from his parents was the family name, nothing else. Despite never having one himself, he understood the importance of family. He would do anything in his power to allow the person who was the love of his life a chance at regaining one of her family members.</p><p>He also wanted to prove of being worthy of the faith Naruto put in him.</p><p>Minato shifted weight from one foot to another, looking at the medics disapprovingly. "I'm pretty sure this can wait till later," he said, sending a pleading glance at the Sandaime. "Much later."</p><p>"Yes, it can," the Hokage concurred. "Naruto is our guest. Please, respect her wishes."</p><p>With a polite, "Yes, Hokage-sama," two women bowed and left.</p><p>Naruto practically collapsed on the chair in relief before slumping over the table with her forehead resting on her arms, dirty and disarrayed red hair tumbling over her small frame like rusty water.</p><p>Emi walked to the free chair on the opposite side of the table. "Hey, Naruto," she greeted the girl. Two cautious pools of sky blue peeked at her. She offered a warm smile. "I'm Emi Yamanaka. It's very nice to meet you."</p><p>After a few beats of scrutiny, a quiet, "Hi," reached their ears.</p><p>"We'll be leaving you to it, Emi," the Sandaime said as he moved towards the exit. Two jounins turned as well to accompany him.</p><p>Naruto's head shot up. "Minato?" she uttered the name as if it carried the weight of everything she held dear. A question tumbled out next, "Will you come back..?" and nervously trailed across the room.</p><p>The way she stared at him, eyes wide and face pale, like he was an only oasis in the unforgiving desert, looking so vulnerable and lonely, clearly hopeful yet fearful of rejection—such a defeated look made Minato's heart swell with fondness. "Certainly," he assured, firm and solid and as another promise.</p><p>Naruto's face lit up like a bonfire—Minato briefly wondered how the faint whisker-like scarring came to be—before she ducked down, sporting a light red hue across her cheeks as if embarrassed of being happy about his answer.</p><p>Minato exited the room and closed the door behind him. The Sandaime waited for him, but Shikaku was already farther down the hallway. The blond barely made out the muttered, "Troublesome," as the lazy Nara dragged his feet for a checkup no doubt.</p><p>"You'll make a great father one day."</p><p>A single remark and Minato probably looked exactly like Naruto just did. It didn't help that he could easily imagine his and Kushina's child now after meeting red-haired, blue-eyed Uzumaki. "Thank you," he finally managed. "I hope so."</p><p>The Hokage chuckled. He started walking and the blond jounin fell in step with him. "I believe you and Kushina will want to take her in?"</p><p>"Of course." Minato didn't even entertain a thought that Kushina wouldn't want to take the girl in. He glanced around. They were moving in the direction of the more secluded wing, reserved for special cases. "Where are we going?"</p><p>"To visit Kushina."</p><p>Minato's blood ran cold. "Why is she in the hospital? What happened? Is she alright?" he asked in one breath.</p><p>The Hokage's brow furrowed. "The Kyuubi went berserk yesterday. Luckily, she was in one of the more isolated training grounds when it happened." He could feel the piercing gaze drilling into the side of his head, demanding answers. "She managed to subdue it before any more serious damage could be done. To her or the surroundings."</p><p>Minato let out a slow breath, letting his fear fade away with the air rushing out of his lungs. "She's okay?" he questioned again. He needed to <em>know</em>.</p><p>"Kushina is perfectly fine. I ordered her to stay in the hospital for a day just in case."</p><p>The hallway in this wing was completely deserted: no medical personnel rushing back and forth, no patients stretching their legs, no constant sounds of doors opening and closing. Various wards and seals lined up the walls, fully powered but inactive until they were needed.</p><p>"I already checked her seal," Hiruzen said as he stopped in front of one of the doors lined up along the hallway. "I'd like you to check it too."</p><p>Before Minato could voice his affirmative, a loud noise stole their attention. As if someone was pushing furniture around while arguing. The Hokage pulled the door open and they both looked inside.</p><p>"—any closer!" Kushina yelled from one side of the bed, red hair whipping around her head like a disturbed snake nest. "You try poking that thing into me," she pointed angrily at the syringe in the medic-nin's hand on the other side of the bed, "and I'll defend myself, 'ttebane!"</p><p>Minato felt his jaw drop at such an incredibly similar scene. "Wow," was all he could say. The Sandaime shared his sentiment over the vivid sense of déjà vu.</p><p>"Uzumaki-san, please, calm down," the poor medic tried to pacify the enraged Jinchuuriki. "This is just some vitamins."</p><p>"I'm not going to calm dow—" Kushina cut herself off upon noticing the two newcomers. Her face instantly brightened up and her joyful, "Minato!" echoed throughout the small room like a whoop of victory. In a blink of an eye, she flung towards him, sliding across the floor when she braked. She latched onto Minato's flak jacket just in time not to face plant into the wall and shoved him in front of her to hold him like a human shield.</p><p>The blond allowed her to manhandle him with the resigned patience of someone who had long learned to yield to a demanding woman. He was just happy to see her as lively as ever.</p><p>"Back off!" Kushina shouted, glaring from behind her boyfriend. "I have Konoha's Yellow Flash and am not afraid to use him, 'ttebane!"</p><p>The medic didn't look impressed or pleased with his patient's antics. At all. Minato cracked a sheepish smile.</p><p>"It's alright, Yasuhiro," Hiruzen dismissed the medic with a wave of his hand. "You can leave."</p><p>"Yes, Hokage-sama," the man bowed. As he walked across the room, Kushina pushed Minato around too to keep him between them at all times. Yasuhiro shook his head when his unruly patient stuck her tongue at him.</p><p>Once the three were the only ones left, Kushina scowled at the Hokage. "Can <em>I</em> leave?"</p><p>"As soon as Minato checks your seal."</p><p>The woman huffed, but restrained from throwing a fit. She lifted her shirt just enough to reveal her stomach and give her fellow Seal Master access to the seal.</p><p>Minato put a hand on it, eyebrows drawing together in concentration. "Doesn't look like there is any issue," he muttered after a minute. Confusion was evident on his face when he spoke again, "The Kyuubi feels… like it's dormant."</p><p>"Yep," Kushina popped a 'p'. "I'm not sure what's up with the Furball. It's been like this from the moment I wrestled the control back."</p><p>"What happened yesterday?" Minato asked as he leaned in to inspect the seal up-close.</p><p>The redhead's features contorted into a look of unease. "I don't know, Minato," she said honestly. "One moment everything was okay and the next it felt like a bunch of explosion tags just went off inside me. The Kyuubi got so angry so suddenly. Its chakra filled me up and overflowed without any warning…"</p><p>Feeling a tug on his sleeve, Minato glanced up. Kushina had her hand fisted into the fabric, fingers gripping around a handful of it. Kushina was scared, he realized, probably didn't even notice doing it, always trying to be strong and not showing any weakness.</p><p>"Furball never got so angry before. Not even during the transfer and it was absolutely furious back then."</p><p>There was no point in looking at the seal when there was nothing wrong with it. Minato pulled Kushina's shirt down and straightened up. Then he pried his girlfriend's fingers from his sleeve and took her hand into his own instead.</p><p>"And I think I heard it say something," Kushina continued. "I can't be sure, but I <em>think</em> it said 'it's impossible' and 'I won't cease to exist' or something like that."</p><p>"Won't cease to exist? What does it mean?"</p><p>"How am I supposed to know, 'ttebane!" The redhead glowered at him with annoyance. "The Kyuubi went completely crazy and now it just keeps snoozing, the lazy ass!"</p><p>"Alright, alright, calm down." Minato patted her head, a soft lilt curling both corners of his mouth, loving, warming, and soothing. "We'll figure it out eventually."</p><p>Kushina puffed her cheeks, pouting for being treated like a child. However, she couldn't escape the near-miraculous effect of Minato's gentle touch, alleviating even her deepest worries.</p><p>The pair almost jumped at the sound of the Hokage clearing his throat. As if they forgot that he was here too. Minato stepped away from his girlfriend, but kept their hands linked.</p><p>"Kushina, keep monitoring the Kyuubi and inform us about even the slightest changes of its behavior," the Sandaime ordered. After receiving a determined nod from the Jinchuuriki, he turned to Minato. "Do you want to tell her the news, Minato, or should I say it?"</p><p>Kushina blinked before her curious gaze slid onto the blond. An obvious sign of preferring to hear it from him.</p><p>"I just came back from the mission where we came across a girl around the age of my team and brought her back with us," Minato said, trying to ease her into the news rather than just dropping a bomb straight away. "Her name's Naruto and she's an Uzumaki." The moment the last word left his mouth, he winced when Kushina's grip on his hand increased so much, it bordered on being painful.</p><p>Kushina gawked at him, her violet eyes as wide as humanly possible and mouth open in shock. A tiny, "You sure?" that finally slipped out sounded breathless and brittle and tasted like hope.</p><p>"She has red hair like yours, used chakra chains to defend herself, and while she seemed scared to tell us her family name, she never denied it when the Hokage mentioned it." The man paused. "She also has the same verbal tic as you, Kushina."</p><p>"What!" Kushina cried out. "How is it possible?! How does she—"</p><p>Minato recognized this particular expression. She adopted it only when she figured something out. "What is it?" he urged her.</p><p>"My aunt had the same verbal tic. She disappeared when I was little. Her body was never recovered and no one knew what happened to her. If she survived somewhere, somehow, and had a child…" A few more seconds ticked by in silence with Kushina staring at Minato in disbelief. Then, her focus snapped to the Sandaime and she demanded, "Where is she?"</p><p>"She's currently speaking with Emi," Hiruzen replied. "You can meet her once they are done."</p><p>"Emi?" Kushina echoed. "Emi Yamanaka?" Her eyes narrowed when the Hokage nodded. "They're just talking? Nothing else, 'ttebane?"</p><p>There was an edge to her voice, sharp and almost threatening, and thinly disguised hostility in her features. Not just because Uzumaki were fiercely protective over those they claimed as their family. After Uzushio's destruction, a broad rift had been carved in between Kushina and the Sandaime. Even after all these years, she had never regained full trust in him.</p><p>Minato wondered if offering sanctuary for Naruto without much hesitation was Sarutobi's attempt to appease Kushina, to mend their relationship. Maybe it was meant as atonement for what he most likely considered his greatest failure. Because Uzumaki or not, kid or not, Naruto was a stranger brought into Konoha during wartime. Lucky encounters were rarely a thing in the lives of the ninja.</p><p>"Naruto is our guest. She is treated appropriately," the Hokage ensured. "According to what the team reported, she has people after her and we need to know more about her situation to be prepared. Emi is our best negotiator, she can ease the other person into the conversation without triggering them." He pinned the woman with a stern gaze. "We require information if we want to protect her."</p><p>Kushina couldn't argue with fair reasoning. She blew the air out of her lungs, letting go of the itch to fight with the last drop. "So, where is she?" she repeated the question, this time in a more courteous manner.</p><p>"Naruto is actually here, in the hospital," Minato replied.</p><p>Worried violet eyes were instantly on him. "Is she injured?"</p><p>"Nothing serious, but she suffered from severe chakra exhaustion." The blond paused, the pitiful appearance of the little Uzumaki emerging to the forefront of his mind. "I think she still does, despite sleeping all the way back to Konoha."</p><p>"Then we should hurry up and bring her out of this hellhole," Kushina declared, already striding to grab her things from the bed. "You don't mind her staying with us?" she asked, sending Minato a sidelong glance at the same time as she threw her flak jacket on.</p><p>"Of course, not. I… already promised Naruto to come back for her." The man rubbed the back of his head, smiling. "Ah, right. I wanted to ask. Do you like sunflowers?"</p><p>Confusion on Kushina's face over his random inquiry was quickly replaced by a wicked smirk. "I like you. What do you think?"</p><p>Minato's heart did a couple of somersaults inside his chest. The redhead laughed at his somewhat bashful reaction.</p><p>Not wasting any more time, all three of them moved out of the room and back into the main hospital's building.</p><p>"Naruto is quite a unique name," Kushina noted fondly, walking with Minato behind the Sandaime. "Being named after the narutomaki, she should like ramen, right?" The thought brought forward a dazzling grin, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Did anyone feed her? Even if they did, that nasty slop they offer here can barely pass as food for humans, 'ttebane! We'll have to go to Ichiraku today! I wonder what she likes to eat? I'll have to ask Mikoto for some recipes if she likes something I can't make. Regardless, I'll have to ask her, her dishes are delicious! And—"</p><p>Kushina continued to blabber on non-stop, a radiant ball of excitement and eagerness, glowing in pure happiness from within. All Minato could think was that she would make an excellent mother one day with the heart containing enough love to share with everyone, a protective streak a mile wide, and promises to keep one safe written in her eyes.</p><p>"—raised the prices for clothes so much these days! …Are you even listening, Minato?"</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Kushina tripped over her own feet when her mind stumbled over those unexpected words. It wasn't like they had never expressed their love to each other before, not often but still. This time it was so random and so out of the blue, it caught her by surprise.</p><p>"And about clothes for Naruto," Minato breezed right past the briefest moment of awkwardness his unexpected admission of love created as if he had never uttered it in the first place. "Your old kimono from genin days should fit her nicely for the time being. I could flash home to bring it here."</p><p>Pushing Minato's momentary weirdness out of her head, Kushina hummed. "Great idea!" she cheered with a grin before grabbing Minato by his hand. "Come on now, let's hurry up. I don't think this hospital can handle two hungry Uzumaki for any longer!"</p><p>Just like always, with a peal of quiet laughter, Minato allowed her to drag him whenever she desired.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's a transition chapter, so not much happening, and it's even on the shorter side, but still important for setting up a stage for further development. Besides, I'm still warming up to these characters. Like, it's my first time writing Kushina or Minato in this setup or MinaKushi interactions… Either way, if anyone wants to complain about the characterization, you're welcome to do so.</p><p>Leave some feedback, feed the author's soul!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to chat with me and your fellow fans, you're welcome to join us: discord.gg/a7tQPPa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>